Luther Samson
﻿ Introduction ﻿Vice Admiral Luther Samson is a marine officer and a member of the special division called The Lawman's Trio. He consumed the Hito Hito no Mi: Model, Talos. Appearance﻿ ﻿Luther is a tall and muscular man with short, jet black hair﻿ and a mid length beard of the same colour. He also has a tooth mae of gold lost in one battle or another. His normal attire consists of a set of golden coloured armour in a similar style to the acient greeks and romans. However the armour is missing a few of the components of a full set of amour to allow greater mobility for example it has no gauntlets or greaves, instead having a pair of black trousers (pants) and also to increase vivisibilty it has no helmet. Luther can also always been seen with a standard marine coat draped over his shoulders however its shoulders are slightly different they are red in colour and have the customary black star of his division. It should also be noted that in battle he will tie this coat around his waist, probably so that it does not get in the way of his arm movement. He can also almost always be seen with his zweihander, Vangaado no Ken, unsheathed and supported in his shoulders by his right hand. Personality ﻿Luther is a an incredibly ruthless man, particularly in battle due to his warrior's nature. In his duties as an officer and a member of The Lawman's Trio division he is commonly known to only pursue those who are wanted dead just for the pure satisfaction of his bloodlust, when he is ordered to bring someone in alive he will generally leave them in a near death state before finnaly taking them in. His lust for battle knows no bounds to the point where he will make a game of it, betting with himself to see how long opponents will last against him. Also when he is defeated, which is few and far between, he will train as soon as he is able as he sees those who have beaten him as the ultimate prizes to satisfy his bloodlust. It should also be noted that he seems to always be in this battle lust persona as he always carries his sword unsheathed so it is ready for battle and draped accros he shoulds, being held by one arm to increase the strength of his sword arm. He is also surprisingly religious mostly due to his devil fruit, he believes himself to be a vanguard of the gods and that the concept of the world government is one such god and so he protects the government, it's interests, ideals and laws to an almost fantaic level. History﻿ ﻿Work in progress... Relationships Fellow Officers Within his division he shares his command with Vice Admiral Benedict Javert and Vice Admiral Bianca Blade, he does not seem particularly close to them but he does take a sort of mentor position due to his age and experience particularly to the young and naive Bianca. However he doesn't really give the best advice to them due to all three of them being so different to one another in how they do pretty much anything. Surbordinates Being the leader of a The Guardian Unit of the Lawman's Trio division, Luther has a close bond with his surbordinates but not in the I'll scratch you're back you scratch mine kind of way. He trains them all himself and so has fashioned them into less powerful version of himself, battle lusting, blood thirsty warriors. However he does get them to work as a cohesive unit similar to that of acient greek and roman battalions, sticking together in one big shield wall. Superiors Being a member of the Lawman's Trio Luther only answers to the Fleet Admiral and not even the Admirals can order Luther around. Because of this Luther has little to no respect to the rank of the Admirals. However he does respect the strength of the admirals, seeing them as the absolute top of the Marine food chain based on their strength alone. He treated Former Vice Admiral Garp in a similar way, respecting his strength even more than the admirals seeming as Garp went toe to toe with one of the strongest men to have ever existed, The King of The Pirates, Gold Roger. Enemies He treats anyone with a criminal nature as an enemy no matter who they are and as stated before he will kill those who are wanted dead and leave those wanted alive on the verge of death. He treats captured prisoners like dirt but fun dirt, he likes to toy with them and have some fun with them before they are imprisoned or executed as a sort of lesson for them, a lesson called "Don't F**k with the Marines" in his own words. Powers, Abilities and Skills Physical Attributes Luther is incredibly powerful in strength, endurance and speed due to his constant training. In particular his strength is impressive, he is the physically strongest of the three within the Lawman's Trio able to easily rival and equal the physical strength of any of the admirals. He can easily topple buildings with punches and lift incredibly large objects such as warships and sea kings with relative ease. Swordsmanship Luther is also seen to be an incredibly proficent swordsman utilising a style similar to that of Mihawk, wielding a large man sized sword (his zweihander, Vangaado no Ken) with one hand. Unlike Mihawk and other swordsman he does not use any techniques, relying on a free form of combat which generaly just looks like a bunch of inprecise but incredibly powerful strikes but in fact they are just as precise as they are powerful and even as large as his sword is he can make opponents put themselves into incredibly awkward positions making it incredibly hard to block his attacks. He sometimes even uses the sword like a shortsword using thrusts as well as slashes to damage the enemy. Devil Fruit Luther consumed a mythical zoan type devil fruit called the Hito Hito no Mi: Model, Talos giving him the power of the giant bronze guardian of minos Talos. The fruit gives him the power of all of depictations of Talos the most obvious being an increase in size and change in appearance. When transformed he stands at the same height as Oars, about four giants tall, towering above most things, his appearance also changes his skin turns bronze in colour and gains similar qualities to the metal but the bronze his skin turns into his far stronger than you're avegrage bit of bronze, he also gains an acient greek/roman helmet on his head and all of his cothes form to become a part of his body encased in the bronze apart from his coat. His sword also changes in appearance it grows larger but forms into more of an acient greek/roman shortsword. When in this form his strength and endurance increase exponentially to levels that are surpassed by few. He can also sprout wings and harness solar energies in this form. Haki Unlike most commodore rank marines, Luther is able to use and is incredibly adept in the use of Haki. He is known to be able to use Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki to great effect particularly Busoshoku Haki due to it's incredible benefits in combat. Major Battles Work in progress... Quotes "Don't F**k with the marines" To a captured outlaw. "I am a champion of the gods! A great weapon created by them! I am Talos!" To a bunch of enemies who defile the law. Trivia *His birthday is the same day as the release date of the film ''Jason and the Argonauts ''a film in which Talos appears as a villain. *When researching his devil fruit power, I was pleasantly surprised to find out about the differen depictions from the acient world about Talos and so included them all into the fruits power. *His theme song is Mars, The Bringer of War from The Planets by Gustav Holst. *If he were to appear in the anime he would be voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki (The Voice of Kenpachi from Bleach) for the Japanese dub and Dameon Clarke (The voice of Scar from FMA) for the english dub. A note to add is that he's the second character I've created to have Fumihiko Tahciki as his japanese VA. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:The Lawman's Trio Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User